


Only Everything

by MaesMora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Severus asks Harry a question in intimate moments. Harry has some thoughts on the matter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Only Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/gifts).



> This poem is a gift for one of my favorite people on a very special occasion. Incidentally, it was also inspired by my favorite work of hers, [The Gift of Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656377/chapters/33859731). If you're a Snarry fan, it's a must read, really.
> 
> Hippo, I hope you have a marvelous day and that you know how cherished you are. 💛

“What do you want?”

Four words have never  
been so enticing,  
the way they fall from  
your lips, panting.

I want your mouth on mine,  
your hands in my hair.  
I want your desire hot,  
pouring into me like wine.

Wine because it makes me  
dizzy, how you look at me  
with eyes so dark they hold  
worlds in their depths.

Beyond the luxury of tracing  
your skin with my fingertips,  
I want your sunlit mornings  
and star-filled nights.

I want hours and days,  
weeks, months, and years.  
I want eternity with you,  
forever and always.

“What do you want?”

You ask me that like  
the answer could be  
anything other than  
all of it, everything, you.


End file.
